Prospit
Prospit, also known as the Kingdom of Light, is one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere. Prospit wages an unending battle against the Dark Kingdom, Derse, protecting Skaia from the Dersite army, which seeks to activate The Reckoning and destroy it. This battle is one that Prospit is always destined to lose. "Prospit" is derived from the word "prosperity," which would contrast with the root of Derse's name. The demonym of Prospit is "Prospitian." Prospit is a massive golden city planet that orbits close to Skaia and is connected to a single moon by a large golden chain. Prospit is ruled by the White Queen, and the planet is inhabited by white-carapaced citizens who resemble white Chess pieces. A series of spires exist on Prospit, one for each player in a session of Sburb. The tops of these spires contain the data from pre-entry Kernelsprite prototypes. As the players prototype their sprites, the spires activate and the prototypings are applied to the monarchy of Prospit. Only prototypings that occur prior to a player's entry into The Medium are stored in the spires of Prospit. The moon of Prospit possesses a series of towers, one for each of the dream selves of roughly half of the players in any session. The other half of the dream selves reside in similar towers on the moon of Derse. These towers contain rooms that very closely resemble the bedrooms of the players in their home world, except they are portrayed largely in a single color tone. When a solar eclipse happens, the towers overlap with Skaia's atmosphere, and the dream selves can gaze into Prospit's clouds to see the future, present, and past. __TOC__ Hierarchy Monarchs The Light Kingdom has a King and a Queen who are highest in command. The Queen has a Ring of Orbs with orbs (one for each player in the session) representing the spires of Prospit. As long as she wears her ring, she is physically affected by the prototyping of each player's Kernelsprite. With each additional prototyping, the bearer of the ring gains additional power. Similarly, the King possesses a scepter with orbs around its larger end, like the Queen's ring, and a large orb that resembles Skaia on top. He is also affected by the players' prototyping, and his physical size also increases significantly with each prototyping. The White Queen resides within the halls of Prospit, overseeing administrative and political duties, while the White King fights the perpetual war against Derse off-planet in the thick of The Battlefield. Prospitians Prospit has not been shown to have any Agents like Derse, although they do have Postal Workers. The citizens of Prospit have white carapaces and wear clothing that displays elements from the kernelsprites that have been prototyped so far. However, their physical bodies are not affected by the prototypings. Prospit in Homestuck ]] The Prospit dreamers in Homestuck are John Egbert and Jade Harley. Jade begins the story awake, while John is asleep. Jade has been exploring Prospit for many years and has talked to the White Queen at some point. Viewing Skaian clouds from her dream room is how she gained a reputation among her friends for being psychic, as reflected in her chumhandle, . Jade's dream room is , rather than resembling her green Pesterchum font. It contains most of the same items as her normal room. Interestingly, there are copies of Jade's Magic Cue Ball and her blue birthday gift from John, suggesting that two copies of each could exist; however, the dream copies are presumably destroyed when Prospit's moon crashes down to Skaia. John's dream room is , though a lighter variety than his Pesterchum font color. Its walls are covered in the same graffiti as his room on Earth and a Harlequin doll sits atop his bed. While Jade explored the golden city on Prospit in her dreams, she saw an inhabitant wearing a Harlequin hat. She attempted to make friends with this inhabitant, the Parcel Mistress. Because of this, PM later recognized Jade from her command terminal in the future. Jade spent much of her last dream hours encouraging John to wake up, writing encouraging messages on the wall on top of his harlequin graffiti. But then Jack Noir, with the power of the Black Queen's ring, destroyed much of Prospit, reducing it to smoldering ruins. He cleaved the chain connecting Prospit to its moon in two, sending the moon crashing down into Skaia, destroying it and leaving a massive crater on the face of the battlefield. Jade managed to wake John up while they were falling, but her dream self died in the process. The White Queen gave orders to Parcel Mistress to seek the White King on The Battlefield and to retrieve his scepter, an order with which the king complies. The White Queen abdicated her crown and ring to the Parcel Mistress, and later, upon the destruction of her kingdom, fled to Earth and became the Windswept Questant . The White King somehow escaped from the destruction, and later entered the Lotus Time Capsule to become the Writ Keeper . The Parcel Mistress was also exiled at some point, and became the Peregrine Mendicant . Later she became the new Prospitian Monarch, in charge of bringing the Sovereign Slayer to justice and rebuilding the kingdom of Prospit. Only John, Rose, and Dave were able to enter The Medium and activate its prototyping towers before Prospit was attacked by Jack Noir. However, the fourth spire was successfully activated upon Jade's entry, as indicated by the fact that all four orbs of the White Queen's ring (now owned by WV ) are lit up. Prospit is the luminous planet that the Wayward Vagabond drew on the Skyship Base's northern wall. Scratched Session The Prospit in the scratched universe's session is home to Jane's dreamself. Jake's dreamself lived here too, until his dream self's assasination. The scratched session's instance of Prospit has no prototyping towers. In Act 6 Intermission 2, it is revealed that this is due to the fact that the Scratched Session is a void session: one where no Kernelsprites are prototyped before entering the medium, . This means that the underlings and royalty remain unprototyped. Prospit in Hivebent Little is shown of Prospit in the Trolls' session, aside from the consideration of which trolls have a dream self on Prospit. The Trolls activated all twelve of their prototyping spires within approximately the first day of playing Sgrub. Prospitians from the troll session have only been seen shortly during They wear simple white garbs that seem to be the default clothing before any prototypings happen. Its moon is home to the dream selves of Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam, and Sollux Captor (who also has a dream self on Derse). During her ascent to the God Tiers, Vriska was awake as her dream self as she used her psychic powers to make Tavros take her fatally wounded body to her Quest Cocoon on LOMAT. Dream Terezi was watching while she did this, but likely did not understand its significance at the time. When Vriska's body finally died in her Quest Cocoon, she was transported to Skaia to rise up. Prospit was destroyed by Jack Noir after the trolls retreated to the Veil, killing all the Prospitian troll dream selves except for Vriska. Karkat had just woken up for the first time on Prospit, and realized then that Jack was the demon who had prevented them from claiming the ultimate reward. Category:Homestuck Category:Location - Homestuck Category:Location